


Двойная нить

by WTF_Miss_Marple_2018



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Miss Marple - Agatha Christie
Genre: Crossover, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:44:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Miss_Marple_2018/pseuds/WTF_Miss_Marple_2018
Summary: «Думаю, достаточно», - сказал Дамблдор Гарри после путешествия по приюту Тома Риддла в думосборе. Может быть, было и что-то еще? При должном оптимизме может читаться как ответвление к AU без появления Темного Лорда.





	Двойная нить

…я очень благодарна вам, мисс Марпл, не только за ваше участие в судьбе нашего приюта и пожертвование от общины Сент-Мэри-Мид, но и за поистине неоценимую помощь в его текущих делах. Когда вы заинтересовались нашими странными происшествиями и помогли пролить свет на некоторые из них, мы все смогли вздохнуть свободнее. Пропадающее белье из прачечной, нечестный на руку столяр и необъяснимое поведение девочек из старшей группы — слава Провидению, теперь всё это в прошлом. Что же до менее важных происшествий вокруг юного Риддла, тут, видимо, не хватает ваших письменных рекомендаций и моей ограниченной компетенции. Ну, вы ведь уже общались с ним. Его практически невозможно поймать за руку, а запугиванием он владеет просто с дьявольским мастерством. Так как он явный одиночка, у него вообще нет слабых мест в обороне. Чтобы к концу его обучения приют не состоял из заикающихся, забитых существ, пришлось пойти вопреки уставу и поселить Тома в отдельной комнате, чего он, вероятно, и добивался. По вашему совету во время прогулки мы с Эммой пришли туда, чтобы проверить, не прячет ли он отнятые или украденные вещи у себя — это дало бы нам хотя бы часть необходимых доказательств, но уже на пороге мы почувствовали себя так плохо, что вынуждены были отложить проверку. В следующий раз я пришла уже одна, и все равно не смогла заставить себя даже подойти к шкафу. Понимаю, это звучит самонадеянно, но, быть может, ради дружбы наших кузин вы могли бы уделить время и еще раз приехать к нам лично? Меня действительно это очень тревожит.

Искренне ваша, Аманда Коул

Джейн Марпл действительно нашла время для посещения приюта своей знакомой. Такие мелкие загадки казались ей не менее важными, чем звеневшие в газетах громкие преступления. «Человеческая природа, — рассеянно думала она, — вообще одинакова вне зависимости от декораций. Вот, например, миссис Коул очень напоминает мне…»

Появление как будто из ниоткуда в паре десятков футов перед ней человека в странном фиолетовом костюме немного сбило ее цепочку мыслей. Тем более что незнакомец уверенным шагом вошел в ворота приюта. Что ж, миссис Коул, наверное, будет занята разговором в ближайшие минут двадцать, значит, можно идти помедленнее, а потом даже попить чаю вместе с… Энни? Или Эммой? Да, точно, Эммой. Взгляд со стороны всегда полезен.

***

Пара пирожных из большого пакета, принесенного мисс Марпл, вместе с чашечкой горячего чая ожидаемо привели Эмму в хорошее настроение. Девушка чувствовала себя свободно, но когда речь заходила о Риддле из 27-й комнаты, хмурилась точь-в-точь как ее начальница. Впрочем, ничего нового разговор с ней не принес. Мальчик странный. Пугающий. Вежливый. Нехороший. И никакой конкретики, что обиднее всего.

Чай был допит, Эмма ушла, и через несколько минут сверху спустилась миссис Коул в сопровождении странного незнакомца. Директриса выглядела успокоенной и даже обрадованной, заметно навеселе. Повинуясь скорее внезапному импульсу, мисс Марпл подала знак своей знакомой молчать, накинула плащ и уверенным шагом пошла догонять удаляющуюся фигуру. 

— Прошу прощения за бестактность, но мне кажется, мы оба приходили сюда по поводу одного и того же мальчика, Тома Риддла, — переведя дух, выпалила она.

Незнакомец окинул ее задумчивым взглядом, а потом неожиданно улыбнулся. 

— Верно, я пришел обрадовать миссис Коул, что его зачислили в частную школу, где он и будет проживать каждый год, кроме каникул, до самого совершеннолетия, а потом его будущее будет обеспечено.

— Да, я сидела в соседней комнате, и когда Эмми отлучалась по своим делам, случайно слышала обрывки фраз.

Лицо ее собеседника едва заметно исказилось, но тот справился с собой и вполне любезно заметил, приподняв шляпу:

— В таком случае, она расскажет вам то, что вы не смогли… расслышать. Прошу прощения, дела.

— Вы совершенно правы, она расскажет. Но у меня есть некоторые сомнения. Видите ли, между тем, как вы дали ей в руки документы на мальчика, и тем, как она сказала, что они в порядке, прошло не больше трех секунд – маловато, зная основательный характер директрисы…

— Если вы сомневаетесь, буду рад предъявить их и вам, тем более, что вы явно заинтересованы в судьбе юного Тома, — уверенный тон незнакомца не поколебал мисс Марпл.

— Да, полагаю, вы сможете их еще раз быстро показать, но сможете ли вы мне их оставить хотя бы на пару часов — большой вопрос, — настойчивая пожилая дама почувствовала слабину и заговорила быстрее. — Я понимаю, вокруг этого ребенка происходит много загадочного, понимаю и то, что эти загадки вам известны практически все, как и то, что вы не расскажете о них. Мне нужно только одно — предупредить вас, и тогда сможете идти и дальше жить своей таинственной жизнью. Ведь вы преподаватель, верно?

— Да, так оно и есть. Мы коллеги? Думаю, мы с вами вполне можем прогуляться, скажем, до угла, и вы поделитесь своими сомнениями насчет Тома. Разрешите представиться, Альбус Дамблдор.

— Мисс Джейн Марпл, но для вас можно — Джейн. Видите ли, когда директриса предупреждала вас о странностях мальчика, вы наверняка подумали, что она окрашивает в черный цвет те его поступки, природу которых не может понять. Вам же известна их природа, и вы думаете, что Том у вас как на ладони, со всеми своими недостатками, свойственными его возрасту. Вы не видите в нем ничего особенно странного для вас, что нельзя списать на непонимающее окружение и плохую среду. Вы мыслите в рамках своих убеждений. В конце концов, ребенку всего одиннадцать, не заматеревший преступник же он?

— А вы — сторонница… евгеники, так, кажется, это называется? И уготовали ему судьбу порочного от рождения ребенка из семьи Джуксов*? 

— Вы очень напоминаете мне одного милейшего викария, и думаю, вы как и он размышляете не только о благе всего человечества, но и о свободном выборе каждого. Нет, я тоже не верю в предопределенную греховность, отягощенную наследственность, необоримое влияние среды и прочий бред. Но я верю в свободу воли еще чуть больше, чем вы. И если у нас есть выбор, он формирует нас, и к какому возрасту закончится формирование человека, — неизвестно.

— Что же такого страшного вы видите в Томе, что не исправится благополучной средой и моральными рамками?

— Схему его действий, конечно же. Она уже жестко сформирована, увы, и дальше он будет действовать четко по ней. Никому не доверять, держать тех, кто слабее, в страхе, а своих приближенных — в состоянии постоянного ужаса. Перешагивать через других как через препятствие к цели. А цель эта скорее всего у него будет убогой, но масштабной. И в том масштабе, который он сможет осилить, он будет воссоздавать вокруг себя ужас, который испытали те несчастные детишки в пещере. Если я правильно понимаю, у вас нет намерения сделать из него террориста или крупного злодея — тогда я не стала бы так откровенно с вами разговаривать. Но и времени на то, чтобы переломить эту схему, разглядеть в нем испуганного, ждущего любви ребенка и освободить его, у вас тоже нет, ведь у вас много учеников.

Человек, назвавшийся Альбусом Дамблдором, грустно смотрел перед собой, не заметив, что они уже давно не только остановились у угла, но и присели на скамейку.

— Я… я всё же надеюсь, что вы не правы, Джейн. Его просто нельзя у вас оставлять надолго, и это всё, что я могу сказать вам. Надеюсь, что мне хватит и времени, и сил, и… душевного тепла, несмотря ни на что. Но теперь я буду стараться стать его наставником и исправить то, что возможно.

Внезапно мисс Марпл не справилась с желанием накрыть своей ладонью руку незнакомца. С удивлением для самой себя она сделала это, а из уст у нее вырвалось и вовсе странное:

— Да, я вижу, что вы будете стараться. Если можно, я хотела бы связать вам носки… для тепла, пусть и не душевного.

Тот от души, легко расхохотался:

— Что ж, в любом случае, наш с вами разговор принес какую-то пользу. Я действительно благодарен вам и за участие, и за пищу для размышлений. Если через пару месяцев вам в окно постучится настоящая сова — ей можно будет передать носки и, возможно, пару строчек. Прошу, зовите меня Альбусом.

Звуки шагов странного учителя давно уже растворились в уличном шуме, но его собеседница все еще сидела, шевеля губами, пока ее не осенила внезапная мысль:

— Фиолетовые! Они обязательно будут фиолетовыми. И наверное, вязаные двойной нитью. Чтобы точно было как можно теплее.

_________________  
*Семья Джуксов — вымышленное имя, которым тюремный психолог Р. Дагейл назвал реально существовавшую нью-йоркскую семью потомственных воров, насильников, убийц и проституток. Изучив судебные дела представителей нескольких поколений семьи, Дагдейл в книге "Преступления, нищета, болезни и наследственность" (1875) выдвинул теорию "преступной наследственности". Более поздние работы других исследователей ее не подтвердили, однако эта фамилия стала нарицательной.


End file.
